idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nycon City
Nycon City =Town made by: Dianna = =Current leader/mayor/governor/WHATEVER: ??? = =Playlist: Daft Punk probably (daft punk definitely) = =Element: Electricity = Nycon City is one of the few places which truly demonstrates the technological advances of Alternian culture. It sprouted up around the launch base for the shuttles which take trolls off-planet when they come of age. Hivestems scrape the sky, creating an impressive skyline, visible for miles around. Buildings, billboards, and blimps all glow with advertisements for businesses, news stories from all over the empire, imperial decrees, and Her Imperial Condescension's Instagram feed. High-tech "street-darks" provide comfortable darkness outside during the day, so Nycon has a bustling day life. Bullet trains take trolls between their destinations, and most eateries and businesses are automated, if not entirely online. There have been unconfirmed sightings of disguised individuals using supernatural or mechanical abilities to fight the rampant crime in the city, but no official statement has been released. Culture Nycon City is highly influenced by Eastern Alternian culture, and as a result, most of its residents speak a good bit of Eastern. This influence is reflected in the architecture and cuisine as well as the technology and values. Daily life is fast-paced and lazy at the same time, with trolls seeking instant gratification and machines doing so much of the work. There are a lot of robots. Seriously, you can't swing a dead cybernetically-enhanced meowbeast without hitting a robot, or a mad scientist who makes robots, or somebody who owns at least ten robots. Tourism is very popular, considering the fact that most of the planet gets stuck in various historical time periods. Many trolls from Icosahedron, Amityville, and Speakeasy have a bit of an existential crisis upon visiting Nycon City. Several Nycon natives have made a "business" taking these trolls on tours, and mocking them behind their backs for being "country squeakbeasts". Residents * Detyra Ternar * Pirkum Kecohs * Sollux Captor * Axeime Asjime * Ceerth Jariss History Nycon City was commisioned by the current Empress near the beginning of her reign. It was intended to serve as the pinacle of Alternian progress. Footage of its streets is often shown to alien races to strike fear and awe into their hearts. Many cities like it exist throughout the multisystem Empire, but Nycon is the most advanced of them all. It always gets new innovations juuust a little before they are released to everyone else. This is partially to let young trolls do the testing and ensure it is safe for trolls to use (just say it counts as part of the weeding-out-the-weak-thing!) and partially to maintain Nycon's status as the single most advanced city in the galaxy (if the Empire comes across anything better, it steals the best inventions and bombs the rest, then takes credit for the stolen stuff. Some say this is how boxed cake mixes became the biggest thing since cake from scratch, others think that's a load of hooey! Hoo hoo hoo!) "Magical" Properties Almost all magic is completely nullified within the city. This is supposedly due to electrical currents interfering with ley-lines, but nobody is sure. In addition, many natural psychic abilities are muted, with the exception of psionics, technopathy, and electrokineisis. Active Groups Nycon City is the home to several rival science companies, all trying to outdo each other in some kind of corporate kismeisitude. Some of these companies include Lens Flare and White Plateau. (feel free to add more of these, esp since i THINK there's something pertaining to cortex industries here?) (i gotcho back) There is also a loose collective of freelance robotics engineers. They don't have a headquarters or meetings or anything, they mostly just show off on forums online. Come to think of it, there are probably bunch of forums and such which could almost act as clubs or guilds. 'Cortex Industries ' Cortex Industries is the name of a collapsed corporation that used to be very prevalent in Nycon City. Most of Cortex Industries activities revolved around combining the studies of Neurobiology and Robotics/Programming in various ways. One of the ways Cortex industries contributed to the scientific community was to greatly improve to the development of artificial limbs, designing high-tech fully functional robotic prosthetics that attached to nerve endings and could be controlled by the brain. Cortex Industries also furthered the study of interactive holograms, as well as improving virtual reality technology. Many of Cortex Industries' projects were disclosed from the general public, and so the majority of them are unknown. While it was never specifically confirmed, it was generally assumed that Cortex Industries had an Artificial Intelligence program, seeing as that was the hottest subject of both Neurology and Robotic sciences, both which the company specialized in. Before the company dropped off the radar, there were many rumors of harmful experiments and procedures which Cortex Industries forced their scientists into. Other rumors say it wasn't only scientists - that they would preform experiments on unsuspecting citizens as well. The reasons behind Cortex Industries' collapse are largely unknown. Many of the scientists working under Cortex either disappeared or are currently dead. It stopped producing technology and so became forgotten to the general public of Nycon. Now, there is only an abandoned HQ, which is thought to be haunted due to the many disappearances within the facility. This isn't actually true and it's just all because of some asshole who lives there. Geography Nycon is centralized, but I think (?) it is large enough to have at least one coastline, if not two. It is built on flat land, or at least it's flat now. Roads and paths are systematic to locals and impossible for visitors to navigate without a good GPS. Unconfirmed Headcanons There should be a sister city to Nycon somewhere in the East. ^^MEGAN HERE I JUST WANTED TO SAY I HAVE AN ANIME TOWN IN THE EAST NAMED AKIHABARA WHICH HAS LIKE TECHNOLOGY STUFF SO THATS A THING -DIANNA HERE, THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA, LET US DISCUSS THE IDEA OF SISTER CITIES AND PEN PALS AND SUCH ^^MEGAN HERE. AWESOME. LETS DO DIS. wait what does being a sister city consist of. perhaps Nycon City and Akihabara exchange technology often? Akihabara is prone to like, random badass fight-scenes and godzillah attacks every now and then so maybe they are co-dependent on Nycon for repairs or something. idk. IDK. WE'RE APPARENTLY MEETING THIS WEEKEND WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT THEN i post on to the not-time sensitive wikipedia entry